1. Field of the Invention
The portable ski was applicator of the present invention relates to a device for applying hot wax to skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has been common practice throughout the years to cold wax the bottom of a pair of snowskis by rubbing a bar of the selected grade of cold wax thereon. Further, in many ski areas an overnight service is available for applying hot was to snow skis. Normally, such wax is applied by placing the wax in a hot wax bath and then spreading the wax on the bottom of a pair of skis by means of an applicator brush or the like. Some such baths include a roller mounted in the tops thereof and arranged to be partially submerged in hot wax melted in such bath for rolling of wax on skis passed thereover. However, heretofore there have been no portable ski wax applicators which are convenient to pack and carry on a ski trip to be available for use each night as required by the skier to rapidly and conveniently apply a coat of wax to his skis as dictated by the ski conditions and intensity with which that particular skier approaches the sport.